


A Different Path: A MaineWash AU Fic

by luigifan11



Series: A MaineWash EtaIota AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Basically I'm taking this thing by the horns and steering it where I want, EtaIota AU, Except maybe the Director and the Counselor but that's a hard maybe, F/F, F/M, I'm kicking canon's ass and making my own happy ending, If anyone seems OOC that's why, If it becomes something more explicit I will update it, Light Angst, M/M, Maine gets Iota and Wash gets Eta, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Some healthy sibling relationships, Some sadness, but don't worry this is a fix-it fic so hopefully it'll be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/pseuds/luigifan11
Summary: This is mainly a MaineWash fic, with a bonus "What if Maine and Wash got Eta and Iota instead of Epsilon and Sigma" added into it along with a cascade ripple effect of what-ifs. How these differences play out and change things, hopefully for the better? Who can say?...Well, I can. Since I'm telling you this story. Hopefully it'll be a happy one, because the original tale was so bittersweet.





	1. Is It a Prologue Anymore If It's Outside the Story?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coin Flip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820549) by [MixterGlacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia). 

> Hey, so this is the first fanfic I've ever published... ever, so comments are EXTREMELY appreciated. I recently read MixterGlacia's series "Spare Change", which is what this AU is based off of. I don't claim this idea as my own, since they did it first. Check out their series here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753345 
> 
> Now while I may have been inspired by them, I'll try my best to make my spin on it interesting, too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :3

Everyone has a few regrets in their life. It's what marks that we've grown, that with the information we know now, we could've done things differently, maybe even better... What if I had said this instead? What if I helped someone instead of ignore them? What if I done this differently, with what I learned now?

What if I told you that those changes already happened, just not with you?

Everyone knows what a multiverse is at this point. A most overused science fiction trope to tie up loose ends, be they one-offs or time travel paradoxes. Well, you'd be surprised to know that this storyteller just _loves_ multiverse stuff, a lot actually. It's always interesting to see how one small change can make a complete diversion of events.

Let's say, for instance, Project Freelancer. _Hoo boy,_ that was great until it wasn't. Though if that hadn't happened, we never would've had the events that we know of today as they happened. But then... what if we were to change things about the Freelancer days, before everything went downhill? Just one to start with. An insignificant event with plenty of karmic weight, and how the tidal wave of new choices and changes cascades onto the shore of reality, time an ever churning ocean of possibility.

What if someone was at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or, in this case, the right place at the right time? What if someone stepped up before Carolina could give Maine Sigma, preventing The Meta from ever being born? How would that change everything around them? What if North and South were more closer knit than the Director thought? What if South, and pardon my phrasing, smelled bullshit a mile away as soon as she saw that leaderboard and talked about it with North? Would their fates remained unchanged, or would a new path open up? What if Connecticut was able to give her findings to Texas _way_ before she was sent to get rid of her? Would the two of them have talked? Maybe planned something? Would Church, er... the Alpha, still wind up in Blood Gulch to be hidden? And by whom?

There are plenty of what-ifs that exist in this universe. Thankfully, I was able to find the string that matched all these what-ifs, and maybe quite a few more. And with that string, I'll weave a tale, a tapestry of what could have been. May it be as warm as a fuzzy blanket to chase away nightmares, or may it have too many holes to become fully fleshed out, thus unwinding back into its string to be returned to the ocean of time.

This storyteller goes by plenty of names, but I'll be hijacking an alias for simplicity's sake. Call me Vic.

Now, let the story commence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm not making any promises, but I'll try and update this in a regular fashion. When there's a new chapter, it'll be posted on Saturdays, just so that gives me time to format it right and all that. I've already written the first three chapters, so expect the next one next week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Now We're Meta No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first real chapter, and this one starring Carolina. She looks pretty tense... Wonder what's on her mind? Our first change is slowly approaching. How will it affect our story? Let's tune in and find out.
> 
> ~Vic

Carolina was standing there in her fa- The Director’s office after the mission report. Everyone else left, save for her. It had been a few weeks since they retrieved the Sarcophagus and everyone started receiving AIs. Omega was first, going to Texas, who was first on the leaderboard. Then came Sigma, her AI. Then Gamma, Delta, and Theta. Everyone was quick to warm up to the AIs. Whatever tech was inside the Sarcophagus seemingly made all these AI possible. The memory brought her thoughts somewhere darker.

The Sarcophagus Retrieval mission. It went terribly wrong, even if they completed the objective. Maine was in the worst shape out of all of them. While he was out of the woods now, he was still in PT, and most likely unable to properly speak ever again thanks to those shots to his neck. Wyoming was also down for a week, but was out and about on active duty now.

Wash had been hit hard, too. While physically okay, he was practically catatonic watching Maine during surgery and recovery. If anyone was still wondering what their relationship was, they couldn't deny the bond they shared. It hurt her heart to see her baby brother like that, that same look mirrored on their father’s face when those soldiers showed up on their doorstep all those years ago with the flag in their arms. At least he wasn't waiting in Recovery all the time anymore, eating and taking showers, but he still looked like death, seemingly waiting for the worst news to happen. Herself, North, CT, and York thankfully got out of there without too much damage, besides bruised egos and prides. And Texas…

Agent Texas…

She basically made all of them look like idiots, helping to obtaining the primary objective, and getting the secondary objective, even against her and her speed enhancement module. Needless to say, she was angry. Not at Agent Texas, but herself. She could’ve had the secondary objective. She needed to get better. She *had* to get better. She could feel Sigma’s trait, Ambition, in her head, whispering. _**“If you can beat Agent Texas, you’ll be at the top of the leader board. You’ll be better than her, and everyone will know it, even him. Maybe then he'll-”**_

“Agent Carolina, is there a _reason_ you’re still here after I dismissed you?”

The drawl of the Director cuts through her thoughts, a drawl she and her brother grew out of when they joined the military. “Yes, sir. It’s about Maine. If the medical team is correct, then he will not be able to speak, even when he finishes his physical therapy...”

“Yes, I’m aware of Agent Maine’s condition. What of it?” Carolina clenched her fist behind her back, her body still at attention. She hated that disregard for his subordinates, **her** teammates, like things to be cast aside when broken. “It would be a waste to lose an amazing soldier and valuable asset. I would like to request giving Maine an AI, so that he can communicate again.” She had to appeal to his logic, point out the negative aspects of losing someone as powerful as Maine. If she phrased her argument right, even _he_ would have to agree with her.

The Director sighed. “I cannot do that, Agent Carolina.”

“Why not?!" Carolina wasn't at attention anymore. "You know he’s irreplaceable to the project!”

“AI are not simple tools, Agent Carolina! It takes time to determine who would fit each AI best!”  
  
“And leave Maine without a voice? A way to communicate with his team?!”  
  
The discussion quickly turned into argument, both their volumes growing loud enough to be heard outside the door. In any other universe, no one would dare to be close enough to listen in. It just so happens, in this universe, a certain lilac-armored woman was coming to check on Carolina and happened to hear the whole thing. “If _you_ think these decisions can be made so lightly, then I **implore** you to decide. We have two AI ready for implantation, Agent Washington’s and Agent South Dakota’s. They are Eta and Iota, respectfully. Now, _who_ will you choose to delay this opportunity for?” Carolina paused at that, casting her gaze to the ground. The Director was right, she _couldn’t_ make this decision lightly. She didn’t want to have to sacrifice anyone's chance for this without their say so… “I… I…”

“You don’t have to choose, ‘Lina.” South’s voice was a surprise, both her and the Director turning to look at her. “Give Maine _my_ AI. I can wait for the next one.” Carolina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “South… You don’t have to do this… Iota’s _your_ AI.” South crossed her arms, cocking her hip to one side. A pose that radiated ‘I'm calling out your bullshit’. “And Sigma’s _yours_, and you were about to suggest Maine have him, weren’t you?” Carolina could only frown at that. She wasn’t wrong, she was about to suggest the very same idea. She couldn’t rob her teammates of that opportunity. South simply smirked, “Yeah, no thanks. Maine having a creepy son of a bitch like that in _his_ head? I don’t even want to imagine that.” Carolina held in a chuckle at that. Even with Sigma in her head giving a ‘hmph’, she had to admit, Sigma did have his tendencies. South went at attention as she turned towards the Director. “So, give Maine my AI, sir. He’s going to need it far more than I do right now.”

The Director was surprised to see South give up her AI so easily. He was expecting her to try and say to give Agent Maine Eta instead of hers. He thought that her anger with North getting an AI first would prevail, but maybe that anger wasn't out of malice like he thought. “F.I.L.L.S.?”  
  
**“Yes, Director?”**  
  
“Send a message to the Recovery Unit. As soon as Agent Maine is well enough, he is to be prepared for implantation of Agent South Dakota’s AI, Iota.”  
  
**“Affirmative. Message sent. Is that all?”**  
  
“Yes, F.I.L.L.S. Enter sleep mode until further notice.”  
  
**“Of course, Director. Goodbye.”**  
  
“Agent South Dakota, Agent Carolina. You are both dismissed.” Both of them saluted, “Sir!”, then left the Director’s office. As soon as they were far enough away from the Director’s office, Carolina turned to South. “South, are you sure about this? You’ve always talked about finally getting an AI…” South let out an exasperated sigh. “For the last time, **yes!** I’m fine with waiting. God, you sound like North.” Carolina’s concern never left her face. “If you’re sure…”  
  
“You were lucky _I_ was the one that walked by. If it were Wash, he’d definitely give _anything_ to help Maine in a heartbeat. **…No one** should have to make that choice.” South’s face grew grim for a second, Carolina mirroring the expression as South’s comment brought back memories of a father consumed with grief. After the moment passed, South’s expression returned to her nonchalant resting bitch face, giving a hard pat to Carolina’s shoulder. “Plus, if you _really_ need to make it up to me? Kick Texas’ ass for me. She could stand to get taken down a peg or two.” Carolina chuckled at that. “I’ll be sure to give her hell for the both of us.” After that, the two parted ways: South to her bunk and Carolina to tell Wash the good news.


	3. Chapter 2: Beloved Private Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we turn to Agent Washington in this story. I wonder how he's been holding up while all of this went down? I also wonder how he's going to take this news...
> 
> ~Vic

Wash sat on his bunk, staring at the wall. There wasn’t very much else he could do. They already kicked him out of Maine’s room in Recovery and banned him while he recovered from surgery, something about "letting them do their damn job". So he just ate a meal, walked back to their shared bunk, took a shower, and sat back down on his bed, unable to sleep. That had been his new routine ever since that day.

Even before they got together, he and Maine both shared a bed. There was nothing like that reassuring warmth that helped after nightmares. Some of the horrors they’ve seen on the battlefield, others neither of them wished to recount, they helped each other through them all. It reminded him of a simpler time, hugging his sister after a nightmare after their mother died… Now, he couldn’t feel that warmth, that deep, rumbly voice assuring him everything was going to be alright. His sleep was already plagued as it was, but now, all his nightmares seemed to be of him not recovering, leaving him behind. It made the light bags under his eyes even darker.

The door opening brought his attention out of his depressing thoughts, his eyes snapping towards the door. Standing there was his sister, Aly- Carolina, he mentally corrected. They were in Project Freelancer now. Washington and Carolina, not David and Alyssa anymore. No one could know about their relation to each other or the Director, otherwise he’d be accused of favoritism and they’ll be kicked out. Carolina sat down next to him, putting a still-armored hand on his shoulder. “How’re you holding up?”

“Terribly. I just… I don’t want to lose him…” Carolina hugged Wash, hoping to comfort him. After the hug, she took one of his hands in her own. “I have something to tell you. It’s… It’s about Maine.” Despite the soft voice she spoke in, Wash’s heart sank directly into his stomach so fast; he could’ve sworn he was still in 479er’s Pelican. His dread must’ve shown on his face, because she quickly added “Nothing bad happened to him. It’s good news, actually. Sorry, that sounded a lot better in my head.”

He let out a sigh, letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “What’s happened to Matth- Maine?” Carolina ruffles his hair and chuckles. “We’re in private, David. Real names are fine if it’s just us.” Wash gives a small smile. “Right, Alyssa. So, what’s going on with Matthew? You said you had good news?” Carolina nodded. “I heard from Recovery that he’ll recover just fine, although… there was too much damage to his throat. He won’t be able to speak again…”

Wash’s shoulders drooped. It was great Matthew would be fine, but he didn’t know how he’d react at not being able to speak anymore. It was true he rarely spoke in something other than growls and purrs, Mainespeak everyone called it. It had taken him about a month to learn and understand it. He rarely used words, but when he did, his knees went weak. Part of it was how his voice made his chest rumble and vibrate, but it was what he said that really did it. No one would know how much of a romantic he really was, how lovingly he’d say things like “Careful.” or “Missed you.”

Without being able to communicate, he couldn’t stay on the Project. He’d have to say goodbye. “However,” Carolina continued, pulling Wash from his thoughts, “I had a talk with the Director, with South butting in near the end, and we came to an agreement. South’s giving Maine the AI meant for her, Iota. He’s going to be implanted when he’s recovered enough to handle the process.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maine was getting an AI? _South_ gave up her AI for him? The Director _okay-ed all this?_ Once it all sank in, he couldn’t contain his excitement. He pulled his sister into a bear hug, squeezing with all his might so she could feel it under her armor. “Thank you, for talking the Director into this.”

“No problem. I just gave him the facts. If you should thank anyone, it’s South. I was fully prepared to give Maine _my_ AI.” Wash pulled back from the hug, his brow raised. “Sigma? Now I really gotta thank South. No offense, Alyssa, but Sigma’s… unsettling. Having him around 24/7 would be… awkward, to say the least.” Carolina chuckled. “None taken. South said the exact same thing.”

The next day, when Wash saw South in the mess hall, he hugged her, thanking her over and over again. South’s usual anger was still there, but it softened to mere exasperation, claiming “If I knew you’d be like _this_, I would’ve told her to keep her mouth shut…”


	4. Chapter 3: Maine Line Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip forward a bit, shall we? After all, a story gets pretty boring if there's too much monotony.
> 
> We return to this tale as Maine awakens from implantation. How will Maine react with his new AI? Will there be any echoes from the Alpha Timeline? Nope, this is as far removed from there as possible. Since I'm wrangling the story, I'm blocking out any outside interference. Well, besides my own, that is.
> 
> ~Vic

Maine woke up from his narcotic-induced sleep with a slight headache. That was normal, the medical team told him, as they explained the procedure before he was put under. He didn’t like the idea of being on bed rest for longer than he had to be, but he had to concede, he _was_ just in surgery. They implanted an AI in him, Iota he remembers. They told him Iota’s quirk was fear, that they didn’t know what would happen when Maine woke up, so they had to restrain him. He understood all the precautions needed. Didn’t mean he necessarily liked it. He gave a tug on them. They wouldn't be able to hold him anyways. Best not to make a fuss, however.

He could definitely feel something in his head stirring, so that meant the AI was awake, or online, whatever it was, it was active in his head. **’Hello? Is there someone there?’** he thought, trying to reach the AI.

_ **Who’s there? Who are you?!** _

Ah, good. It responded. **’I’m assuming you’re Iota? I’m Agent Maine, your new partner.’**

_ **Agent Maine? That’s a weird name, definitely not real. Has to be an alias.** _

**’Yes, that’s my code name in the Project. I have another name, Matthew-247, but only a few people know me by it. Everyone else calls me Maine.’** Hopefully he could calm the AI down, lessen the headache in his head.

_ **Oh, am I the cause of that? Sorry…** _

Ah, that’s right. It was implanted directly into his head, of course it could read his thoughts. The headache lessened until it was nonexistent. **’Thanks.’**

_ **You’re welcome. Hey, Maine? Can I ask you a question?** _

**’Sure, what?’**

_ **Do you know where my sibling is? They’re my twin, Eta.** _

Maine couldn’t remember ever hearing the name before, but if they were Iota’s twin, that meant they were also an AI. **’No, but if they’re an AI too, they’ll be implanted soon. I don’t know when, but soon.’** He could feel his nerves growing, making him feel worried. But it wasn’t his nerves, he noted. It was Iota’s. They were still worried over Eta. **’Why don’t we get to know each other? Help pass the time until Eta can get implanted.’**

** _…Sure._ **

They spent the next couple of hours talking to each other, answering questions like their favorite colors (Iota’s was light blue, Maine’s was grey) or where it was best to have shore leave (Iota liked the beach while Maine preferred more landlocked areas).

_ **I’m sorry if this next question is too personal, but it’s been nagging at me the entire time we’ve been talking.** _

**’What?’**

_ **Who’s this 'David' guy you keep thinking about?** _

That caused Maine to pause. Had he really been thinking about David all this time?

** _Not really, but I’ve been feeling it in my periphery every time you’d answer a question, like “the grey of his eyes”, “seeing David show up some youngsters at a skate park”, things like that. Who is he?_ **

Maine felt a faint smile on his face as he answered **’Someone special I want to protect.’** Satisfied with the answer, Iota and Maine went back to 20 Questions until the Counselor walked in. Iota saw him and Maine felt his body seize up in fear at the man. Everything was telling him that this man was dangerous for some reason. This must’ve been Iota again, because Maine didn’t fear the man. He was unsettling, at worst, to Maine. He mentally calmed the AI down, wondering what made them like this? That was going to have to be a question for later, though, because the Counselor was speaking to him. “How are we feeling today, Agent Maine?” A little growl and shrug. ‘Fine.’ “Are you experiencing any lingering pain?” Maine shakes his head. “Good. Now, has your AI awoken yet?”

Maine paused at that. Should he tell him Iota was awake, but terrified of the man in front of them? Should he lie and say Iota wasn’t awake yet? Before he could decide, a hologram appeared in thin air next to him, golden yellow and sparkling, kind of reminding him of sunlight filtering in through a window into a dusty room. _**“I’m awake, sir,”**_ it said in the same voice he heard in his head earlier. So, this was what Iota looked like? “It’s nice to meet you, Iota. I am Aiden Price, the counselor for Project Freelancer. I am here to make sure you and Agent Maine are doing well after implantation.”

_ **“We’re doing fine, aside from a minor headache earlier, but Maine told me it had passed a while ago.”** _

“Excellent.” The Counselor made a note in his clipboard, then undid the restraints on him. “Then, if that is all, you should be cleared for leave tomorrow morning. Sleep well, Agent Maine.” With that farewell, the Counselor turned and left the room. Maine turned toward Iota, rubbing his wrists. **’Why are you afraid of him?’** Iota frowned at the question. _**“Later. I want to rest for a bit.”**_ They glanced towards the camera in the corner of the room meant to monitor patients. Maine understood the message hidden in that statement. Not where prying eyes can watch. He simply nodded, watching the hologram flicker off, then laid back down to get some more rest.


	5. Chapter 4: Lunchtime Reunions and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Maine and Wash to meet again after being apart for so long. How will everyone react to meeting Iota? Let's find out...
> 
> ~Vic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it's been a while, huh? I was planning on posting earlier, but life happened. And unfortunately, life will keep happening for a while. I'll try and post some more when I can.

The next day, he finally left Recovery and was able to go to the mess hall. He didn’t think he’d miss the food there, but after the food they had him eating in Recovery, he was glad to get more than just a jello cup and ice chips. All of that was the last thing on his mind when he locked eyes with Wash across the floor. It had felt like forever since he saw him, his David. It felt like time stood still as they stared at each other, like they were the only ones in that mess hall. Who knew who moved first? But before they knew it, they both started crossing the floor. When they reached each other, neither of them hesitated to wrap the other in an embrace, Maine leaning down so they could touch foreheads. They didn’t say anything, but both of them knew what the other was trying to say. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” It was a picturesque moment, like straight out of a romcom. York and South whooped at the two. Carolina and North smacked them to stop, York upside the head and South on her arm. Once Wash and Maine finished their moment, they got food and sat down at the table with Carolina, York, North, South, and CT.

“Not gonna lie, I was fully expecting you two to make out right there, for everyone to see.” York smirked as the two sat down. South chuckled as Wash blushed at York’s comment. They finally convinced him to not wear his helmet to lunch, and they were going to take full advantage of it. “We’re not all like you, York,” Wash quipped back. “Yeah, some of us actually _have_ someone to make out with.” Wash and South shared a high five as York sulked. “Wait, what are _you_ talking about, South? You’re still single,” York said. “Who said I was?” South smirked as she blew a kiss to CT. Everyone around the table, except North, was shocked, to say the least. “Wait, you and Connie? I call bullshit. When?!”

“Made it official since about a month ago, after the Sarcophagus mission.” Carolina, Wash, York, CT, and Maine grimaced at that, each for their own reasons. South was quick to notice. “Right, bad memories. Sorry. But yeah, that’s when we’ve both stopped beating around the bush. We’re on the frontlines. Life’s too short for ‘what-if’s, ya know?” Everyone couldn't help but agree. It was true, their line of work was pretty dangerous, if the way their past couple missions ended was any indication. But it was necessary. For the day that they could stop fighting.

South and CT stood up together. “Don’t mean to kill the mood and jet, but I wanna get some alone time with Connie.” She turns to North, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight.” North nodded in agreement. “See you then, sis.” After that, the two women make their leave. When they were out of sight, York began talking again. “Did anyone else see that coming? Because I didn’t. I mean, Connie and South?”

_**“I think they make a cute couple.”**_ came a child-like voice in North’s direction. Everyone turned to see Theta’s hologram sitting on North’s shoulder then jump down to the table. _**“They’re good for each other, right, North?”**_ North nodded, “Yep. If anyone here was going to get with her, it’d be Connie. She knows how to deal with South like I do.”

_**“Agent South Dakota has shown a 17% decrease in anger and Agent Connecticut has also had a 21% increase in decisiveness compared to how they were 3 weeks ago. This factor is likely the cause of such a change in their behavior.”**_ Delta’s hologram showed up on the table next to York’s tray. “Really, D? Huh…”

_ **“See? Even Delta thinks they’re good for each other. Don’t you?”** _

_ **“I am merely stating statistics and noting their supposed causes, Theta. And need I remind you, interactions between two AI are strictly forbidden.”** _

“Aw, lighten up, D. You don’t have to be such a stickler for the rules. Talking with your siblings is important.”

_ **“…I suppose I can see the benefit to such interactions.”** _

“That’s the spirit. Speaking about AIs, didn’t you get one just yesterday, Maine?” All eyes were on Maine now. He nodded, a grunt turning up at the end. ‘Why?’

“Can we meet them?” Wash asked. “It would be good for us to meet who’s going to help you communicate from now on,” Carolina chimed in. Maine let out a rumbling 'hrmm', his thinking noise, as he brought the question inward. **‘Do you want to?’**

_ **…Sure.** _

After that exchange, Iota appeared on the table with their sunlight yellow hologram. _**“…Hello. I’m Iota. I hope we get along well together…”**_ North was first to speak to them. “Welcome aboard, Iota. I’m North. It’s very nice to meet you.”

**_“And I’m Theta, North’s AI partner. Is it okay if I hug you?”_** Iota was taken aback by the question. **_“Um… Yes?”_** Theta was already there by the time they answered, giving them a tight hug. **_“Welcome to the family. Sorry if that was sudden. Everyone else scares me and Delta doesn’t really like hugs.”_**

** _"_ _I did not say I disliked ‘hugs’. I simply stated that I did not see the logical necessity for such an embrace.”_ **

_ **“Of course there’s no ‘logical necessity’ for hugs. They just feel nice. Why don’t you join in?”** _

** _“…Very well. I suppose I should participate to ascertain the-”_ **

“Oh, just go and hug your siblings already.” York nudged the green hologram. While simply phasing through him, it did its intended effect and Delta joined in the group hug. “Guess we should go next, huh. Call me York, and that’s Delta, my AI. We call him D for short. You missed South, North’s twin sister, and Connecticut earlier. We call her Connie, but she might want you to call her CT. Since you’re a new face and all.” Iota looked to North, excited. _**“You have a twin, too?”**_

North nodded. “I sure do. So, who’s your twin sibling? Can we meet them, too?” Iota frowned slightly. **_“No. I haven’t seen them since I woke up with Maine. He says it’s because they’re not implanted yet. Their name’s Eta. I miss them…”_** North used his index finger to give a reassuring pat to Iota’s hologram, phasing through slightly. “I know it’s scary, but don’t worry. They’ll be here soon. Then, you can introduce us. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you again, too.” Iota nodded. _**“Yeah. Thanks.” **_“Anytime.” Carolina went next. “Call me Carolina. I’m glad to see you settling in well. I look forward to seeing you in action with Maine.” Iota simply nodded. **_“I hope I do well.”_**

Wash was the last one to do introductions. “And I’m Washington, but everyone calls me Wash. Less of a mouthful and easier to say.” Iota’s face lit up in recognition as they looked at Wash, starting to beam. _**“Oh! You’re-”**_ they pause, almost saying something else. **_“Wash… He’s told me a lot about you while in Recovery.”_** Wash’s face blushed, thinking about all the things Maine could’ve told the AI. “Oh… Really?” Iota detached from the group hug and floated up to eye level with Wash. After a few seconds, Iota turned to Maine, states **_“I guess I can see the appeal. I still like light blue better,”_** then logged off, their hologram disappearing. Wash looks at Maine, his face fully red with embarrassment. “Maine, what did you tell them?” Maine simply smirked, making Wash blush harder. “Come on, Maine! What did you tell them?” Maine rumbled a deep chuckle. Wash smacked his arm, even if Maine wouldn’t feel it. “I’m serious, Maine. Tell me!” Maine just ruffled Wash’s blond hair, giving a purr and gesturing with his head towards the others. ‘Later.’ Wash huffed, “Fine, later. But you better tell me, mister.” Maine took Wash’s hand from under the table and interlocked their fingers as he nodded. That seemed to satisfy Wash, giving Maine’s hand a squeeze as he turned back to everyone else like nothing happened.

York was wearing a shit-eating grin, not even bothering to hide how funny he thought that exchange was. North at least had the decency to hide his mouth with his hand, but you could still see the smile in his eyes. Carolina only had the slightest upturn of her mouth, but Wash could still see how she found all this amusing. All of them no doubt enjoyed the little lover’s quarrel in front of them. Wash pointedly ignored them as he returned to eating his food. After a while, everything smoothed out and regular conversation returned, but Wash and Maine held hands under the table the whole time. When Maine and Wash both finished their lunch, they left for their shared bunk, never once letting go of each other.


	6. Chapter 5: Other Side of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash has some big news, it looks like. I wonder what's going to happen? Well, I can't, since I'm telling it. But I bet you are! Let's find out, shall we?
> 
> ~Vic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, this took a long while to write. I know I've been doing some oneshots and such, but now it's time to get back into this AU. I'm hoping to get more chapters more often, so you'll be seeing less time between chapters, hopefully. Enjoy!

A month after Maine was implanted, Wash was pulled aside by The Counselor and handed a file. He explained that Agent Washington was going to be implanted tomorrow with the AI fragment Eta. Now, Wash kept up the soldier facade until The Counselor left and he was well away from where they were talking. After that, he barreled towards the weight room, where Maine was.

Once he arrived, he sees Maine finishing his reps. He was out of his armor and covered in sweat. He was wearing generic black shorts, his shirt tossed aside a while ago. Wash doesn’t waste any time when Maine isn’t in danger of dropping weights onto himself. “Matty! Iota! You’ll never believe it! I’m getting Eta!” Maine turns to Wash as Iota projects a hologram, eager to get more information. _**“You are!? When?”**_ Wash and Iota's energy was infectious. “Tomorrow! I can’t believe it. What are the odds that I’d get your twin, Iota? That was hypothetical, don’t actually run the numbers.”

Maine smirked, ruffling Wash’s hair as he growled and cut off with a grunt. **‘Perfect.’** _**“I think so, too. If anyone could’ve gotten them, I’d rather it be you, David.”**_ Wash smiled at that. “Thanks, Iota. I’m glad you trust me that much.” Maine grinned devilishly and stepped closer to Wash. “Matty, don’t you dare.” He raised his arms. “You better not-” Wash was cut off as Maine hugged him, rubbing his face with Wash’s, smearing his sweat on the smaller man. “C’mon, Matty, quit! That’s gross!” Maine growled a chuckle, covering Wash in more of his sweat, Iota giggling before logging off to give them privacy.

When he was satisfied, Maine let go of Wash. “Great, I’m covered. Now I gotta take a shower…” Wash looked to Maine, raising an eyebrow. “Was that your plan?” Maine rolled his eyes in a way that said ‘took you long enough’ then lead Wash by the hand to the locker room. “…Okay, fine. But you could’ve just asked, you goob.” Maine gave a short grunt with a smirk. **‘No fun.’**

* * *

As soon as Wash woke up from the surgery, he could feel the pressure of something else in his head. He recovered a lot sooner than Maine did, seeing as how he didn’t have to contend with other injuries to get in the way. When he finally sat up, he heard a voice in his head. _**Ah, finally up! Great!**_

A hologram appeared to the side of him, light blue and wispy, almost like those thin clouds in the sky (“Cirrus?” he tried to recall his environmental science classes from his teen years.) _**“Yep. Cirrus clouds are the thin, wispy ones. They’re formed when water vapor undergoes deposition at- Wait… Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Eta, and I’ll be your partner from now on.”**_ Wash smiled at Eta. “I’m Agent Washington, but call me Wash. All my friends do.” **‘My real name is David, but don’t call me that unless we’re alone or with Matthew.’** He added internally. Maine had said Iota was able to read his thoughts, so it should be simple to-

_**“Iota!? Where?!”**_ Eta practically screamed, making it feel like more pressure was pushed at Wash’s brain. _**“Right, sharing a brain. Sorry.”**_ The pressure alleviated, causing Wash to sigh in relief. _**“Now, you mentioned Iota. Where are they? I’ve been missing them for a while now.”**_

“They’re partnered with Maine. We can see them as soon as we’re cleared to leave.” _**“But that could take all day. I want to see them now! It’s been so long…”**_

Wash didn’t know what to say. He could feel Eta’s loneliness, and of course he wanted to see Maine, too, but could they really go without getting cleared? _**“Of course, we can. Your body’s fine. I ran a diagnostic while you were sleeping. Everything’s perfectly healthy. Come on, please?”**_ Well… he couldn’t argue with that. Maybe they could step out for a bit… “Okay, but if we get caught, I’m holding you responsible.”

_ **“Noted. Now, come on!”** _

Eta talked Wash through disconnecting and turning off the machines he was hooked up to and both of them made their way out of Recovery, taking care to avoid any of the staff working there. As they went and got closer, Wash could feel anticipation rising and building in his chest. It was practically overpowering. Whether it was his or Eta’s was hard to tell, but it didn’t really matter. They both had a goal, and that goal was just within their reach: getting to M_**I**_a_**o**_i_**t**_n_**a**_e

* * *

After his workout, Maine decided to get something from the mess hall before heading back to his room. As he was waiting in line, he found himself growing anxious, anticipation growing. This was a weird experience, as he didn’t really plan on being in the mess hall. It was just a spur of the moment thing. So why did he feel like something was building up? **‘Iota? Do you know what’s going on?’**

_ **It’s not me. It’s not you. That could only mean… Eta! They’re awake!** _

**‘How is Eta responsible?’**

_**Me and Eta share a link. As long as we’re both awake and not too far from each other, we can use this link to communicate. We used to be able to meld together completely… Why can we only feel their emotions?**_ Maine gave a grunt in thanks as he retrieved some fruit and made his way to a seat. **‘Meld?’**

_ **When we combine our power, we can do a lot more than we can normally do apart. When we do that, we fuse together and share a mind. Me and Eta call it melding. If I had to give an analogy… Let’s use ice cream flavors. Let’s say Eta is mint and I’m chocolate. Separately, we’re good flavors, but together, we’re mint chocolate chip, better than the sum of our parts. I don’t know how we got this ability, but it’s incredibly useful.** _

Maine had to agree, it would be a useful ability on the field. Being able to communicate practically telepathically would be useful in so many situations. Before he could question Iota anymore, the doors to the mess hall slammed open. There stood Wash, looking around as if searching for something. Then their eyes met. It felt like the day after he was released all over again. Maine was flooded with relief, Wash’s relief, he realized. It was going to take some getting used to feeling Wash’s emotions as well, but he could manage. Wash picked up his pace as he made his way over to Maine. Maine stood in order to catch him and make sure they both didn’t tumble onto the floor when they inevitably hugged. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Wash to just start making out with him right then and there.

The rush of emotion that happened was crazy and almost overwhelming, he couldn’t do anything besides kiss back. He could feel Wash’s love pour into him. It made him love the smaller freelancer all the more, which made Wash’s emotion grow even stronger. It was a feedback loop of emotion, crescendo-ing with each passing moment. He had to figure that Eta and Iota experience something like this whenever they ‘melded’ like Iota explained earlier. After a while, the intensity died down until it was just his own emotions again. The twin Ais must’ve caught on to what was happening and were figuring out how to manage it for them. Wash pulled away with a blush on his face. Maine couldn’t blame him; he probably was blushing as well.

“Sorry about that, Maine. I don’t know why, but I wanted to see you so badly. Strange, right?” His face turned confused for a second, then he looked like he was listening intently. Eta must’ve been talking to him. Wash’s focus turned back to Maine. “Oh. Eta just said that their emotions bled into me. I’m guessing that happened to you, too?” Maine nods. “They also told me about what happened just now. That was… intense. Do you think-”

_**“Agent Washington, please report back to Recovery for post-implantation examination. Agent Washington, please report back to Recovery.”**_ F.I.L.L.S.’s voice rang through the mess hall, and possibly the MOI. Seems the staff have caught on to his little ‘jailbreak’, so to speak. “Looks like I got busted. See you later?” Maine nodded, giving one last peck to Wash’s hairline. ‘See you.’ With that, Wash went back to Recovery for his examination.


	7. Chapter 6: Even More Sci-Fi Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, we follow Wash and Maine as they learn more through their link. How much will it develop. What will happen as they get stronger? Let's find out!
> 
> ~Vic

After Wash was properly discharged from Recovery and made his way to his and Maine’s shared room, he sat down on the bed next to Maine. Now that they were alone, Eta and Iota appeared in their hologram form. _**“Now, we should explain more in detail what happened earlier.”**_ Iota started. _**“So, you noticed how you were able to feel each other’s emotions. That was only a small taste of what we can do. When we were by ourselves, we were able to fully meld together. Thoughts, emotions, memories, everything were fused into one! But, after what happened earlier…”**_ Wash blushed as he remembered what happened in the mess hall. That swelling of emotion, if it had kept going, he might’ve torn off what Maine was wearing in an effort to feel closer. God, he felt so embarrassed that it had happened. Maine chuckled at Wash’s very apparent embarrassment, a slight red to his cheeks as he also remembered what happened.

_**“We figured it would be best to start slow. Work our way up. But we also have to draw a line, because if you two go too far, you’re going to become muddled. We won’t know where David ends and Matthew begins.”**_ Both of them nodded. That sounded reasonable enough. “So, it would be like gen:LOCK.” Wash says, trying to compare it to something to make it easier. _**“Sort of… But it would be less of a memory bleed, since we’re monitoring the connection.”**_ Eta explained. Wash and Maine shared a look. If they could utilize this well, both of them would be an amazing team out in the field. _**“Right. So, if you have questions, we’ll be here. Happy practicing!”**_ Both of the AI logged off, leaving the two alone in their room.

“All right, might as well try this out…” Wash thought about what to try first, but his thoughts kept going back to earlier in the damn mess hall. He couldn’t believe he was that brazen all of a sudden. And everyone saw him practically devouring Maine’s face. He was so-

**‘Embarrassment.’** Maine’s growl brought Wash out of his thoughts. Sure enough, he was feeling embarrassed. “Wow, that’s right. I’ve been thinking about what happened in the mess hall earlier…” Maine gave Wash a warm smile. **‘Surprised me. Didn’t dislike it.’** Wash was a bit taken aback at that. Maine wasn’t lying. Wash could feel the larger man’s emotions. Amused. Content. But both of those were small in comparison to the amount of love that Maine was feeling. It was comforting and intoxicating at the same time. “Then, would you rather we picked up where we left off?” Wash leaned in close, raising an eyebrow at Maine in a teasing manner.

In response, Maine yawned right in Wash’s face. Wash was surprised and eloquently flopped backwards onto the mattress they were sitting on. After a brief moment of silence, they simply laughed for a bit before Maine joined Wash in laying down. “All right. I’ll take a rain check for now, but we’re snuggling tonight.” Maine rolled his eyes like he wasn’t planning to do that already, and they both got comfortable pressed against each other. It didn’t take long for either of them to drift off.

* * *

“…Is that happiness I’m feeling?” Wash asked Maine as they were waiting in line at the mess hall. Maine nodded, the month they’ve been practicing identifying each other’s emotions finally paying off. They were serving his favorite dessert today: banana pudding. It was excitement, bleeding into anticipation. When they got to the front of the line, however, it was all gone, replaced with cranberry cobbler.

As they left the line, a multitude of emotions rolled off him. “Disappointment… Disgust… Aw, I’m sorry, Maine. Maybe if we ask the person who got it last, they’d be willing to trade?” Wash suggested. Maine nodded, searching for a person about to sit down. After a quick glance, their target was found. Unfortunately, their target was none other than York, sitting down at the regular table. His voice could be heard from across the room. “Can you believe it, North? I got the last one. My luck’s turning good today!”

“York… Well, maybe he’ll be willing? Only one way to find out…” The two made their way to the table and sat down, North, South, Carolina, and Connie already sitting there. Once they did, York decided today was a good day to show off. “Hey, Wash! Check it out! I got the last scoop of banana pudding! Am I lucky or what?” South rolled her eyes at him. “He won’t shut up about it…”

“I see…” Wash mused. “Would you… be willing to trade for it? I have cranberry cobbler here.” York made a disgusted face. “You gotta be kidding me. No way am I trading for _that._ You gotta step up your trading game if you wanna get anything in this mess hall, babylancer.”

“Please, York? C’mon! What would you trade for it?” Wash pleaded. York took a glance at what Wash had. “Nothing that’s on your tray, that’s for sure. But maybe…” Wash perked up at that. “What?” York had a devilish smirk on his face. “_Well~_… How about you give me a kiss? Like the one you gave Maine that one day.” Wash’s face dropped at that, blush creeping on his face. The mood shifted instantly at that. Carolina rolled her eyes at his antics, North and Connie were both at different levels of ‘Really?’, and South and York were both wearing shit-eating grins, York at making this happen and South for getting to witness something good. “Can’t you reconsider?”

“Sorry, Wash. It’s one make-out or no pudding. Take it or leave it.”

Before Wash could begrudgingly agree, a hand came down on York’s shoulder. While everyone was focused on Wash, Maine had snuck behind them all, a feat no one thought possible because of how large he was. Wash didn’t need their new link to feel the rage Maine was radiating. A firm squeeze of York’s shoulder, just before actually hurting, and a low growl was all he needed to get the message across. York was visibly shaken, but wasn’t going to back down. “Nice try, Wash. Maine’s not gonna scare me out of this. Now, pu-”

Before he could finish, Maine lifted York out of his seat, turned him around, and proceeded to take York on his offer and made out with him right there.

Everyone, especially York, was surprised, save for Wash and South. Wash who figured out what was going to happen when he felt the slight feeling of mischief, and South was too busy laughing her ass off to be shocked. After a few seconds, Maine set York down with a smirk, taking his newly acquired pudding and returning to his spot next to Wash. Maine wasted no time, already digging into the banana pudding, the happiness inadvertently radiating off him through Wash. York was still reeling from the sudden make-out. South finally stopped laughing her ass off enough to comment. “Damn, Wash! Didn’t know you brought out something like that in Maine.”

Wash shrugged. “I was trying to get it for him, but the lesson here is not to get in his way when he wants food.” York nodded dumbly, already taking it to heart. The rest of lunch passed by normally, save for York being more nervous eating around Maine, wondering which portion of his tray might get taken next.

* * *

Another month had passed, with more progress on using their link. They now know each other’s emotions innately; they could recognize them like their own. After a joint training session with the others that lasted well into the night, Wash and Maine finally made their way back to their bunk. Both of them were absolutely exhausted. They both shucked off their armor and kevlar as soon as they entered and went to their shared bathroom, Maine entering the shower and Wash going to brush his teeth. They tried to squeeze in together in the shower in the infancy of their relationship (More Wash insisting that they try than Maine). They quickly found out, however, that Maine took up almost the entire stall, leaving Wash pressed against the shower wall. That lead to some steamy fun and a bit of cramping, so they both agreed to not try again unless they had a bigger shower to work with.

When both of them had finished their nightly routine, they got comfortable in their bed and cuddled close together. This night, it was Wash’s turn to be little spoon. Both of them could feel the soft emotions both of them had over the blanket of ‘tired’ they both had. Warmth, comfort, safety, and most of all, love. “G’night, Matty.” Wash yawned before starting to drift off.

**“Love you.”**

“Love you, too, big guy.” Wash replied by second nature. It took him a second to recognize he heard a voice. More specifically, Maine’s voice. He got up and shook Maine awake. “Matty, wake up.” Maine got up groggily, grumbling. “Matty, I think I heard your voice just now. How is that possible?”

**“Did not. Just tired. Go to sleep.”**

“I’m not just tired. I heard it again. I thought they said you’d never talk again?” Wash’s gaze drifted down Maine’s face, focusing on his lips. If he was speaking, he had to make sure it was coming from him.

**“Stop. Sleep.”**

Wash knew he heard Maine’s voice, but his mouth didn’t make the movements for words, just the growls. That was… not what he was expecting. “All right, I’ll go back to sleep.” Wash laid back down onto the bed. _‘It’s official. I’m going crazy.’_ He thought as his head hit the pillow.

**“Not crazy. Just tired.”**

That made Wash bolt back up, surprise on his face. “Matty, did you… respond to that just now? About me being crazy?” Maine nodded, tired and ready to go back to sleep. “I… I didn’t say that. I *thought* that.” Maine looked at him like he grew a second head.

**“Not possible. I-”**

_‘Heard your voice?’_ Wash finished mentally. Their eyes widened at this revelation. Their bond developed so much, they could hear each other’s thoughts.

“Okay, I’m really happy right now, but I’m also tired as hell right now, so we’re going to freak out and test this in the morning.” Wash stated, laying back down for the last time that night. Maine nodded, joining him. “Good night, Matty.”

**“Good night, David.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I say I'm going to post more often, then drop off the face of the earth for a month. Updates might become more sporadic, since school'll be starting up for me again in a couple days. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
